Zay tells all (A Lucaya Fic)
by percyjgames123
Summary: After Mr Mathews assigns a project to get to know the class some secrets come out about Maya and Lucas's pasts.
1. The Project

**History Project**

The project is to do your report on your partner's life from the beginning to now and at the end I want a hypothesis on what you think will become of them in ten years.

Questions

 _Family Tree_

 _Best Friends_

 _Favorite Things(colors, hobbies,animals,subjects,places)_

 _Where they think they will be in ten years_

 _Where you think they will be in ten years_

 _Mr. Mathews_

"I have picked your partners for you this time, and I have decided

Farkle and Brenda

Billy and Riley

Darby and Lucas

Oswald and Louis

Sarah and Yogi

Isaiah and Maya"

The class proceeded to complain. None of them were happy about their partners. Maya was the only one who didn't complain.

"Ms. Hart why aren't you complaining"

"I figure it's a waste of time and won't make you change your mind"

"You are right but it is not normal for you."

"Zay is a friend so really I don't mind"

"Well than class dismissed I expect you to actually do your assignments to the best of your abilities."


	2. Presenting

**Chapter 2 Two weeks Later presenting**

 _Zay 's POV_

"Okay class who wants to present first?"

"I will"

"Mr Babinaux what a surprise come on up."

"uh Mr Mathews Zay and I aren't ready" Maya interrupts

I intervene "Actually I finished my part after our first meeting for questions So I'm going to present now."

"Go ahead Zay" Mr Mathews replied

"So I'm going to start by asking y'all some questions. What is Maya's favorite color?"A couple people raise their hands"Riley"

"blue"

"And why?"

"I don't know it's been blue for as long as I have known her"

"okay, how many languages does she speak?"Again people raise their hands."Farkle."

"Two"

"And what are they?"

"English and Spanish"

"does anyone know Maya's favorite animal? Sarah."

"Ferret"

"Hobbie?Yogi."

"Art"

"Best friends?Billy."

"Riley,Farkle and Lucas."

"And how long has she know each of them?Brenda"

"She's known Riley and Farkle since first grade and Lucas since seventh.

"where is Maya's favorite place?Darby."

"art museums?"

Favorite subject? Oswald."

"lunch."

"Okay last Question about do you know about her family?Louis"

"Her mom is an waitress."

"Okay now I have one question about me. How many of you besides Lucas know I'm adopted?No one good,most of your answers were incorrect including Farkle and Riley's . So if you don't already know this I'm nosey and I know how to hack. And well I wasn't satisfied with Maya's answers so I was going to do some digging but we only have one computer in the house and its in my adopted parents', whom I'm call Mom and Dad, office which is off limits. Now my dad, had a daughter from a previous marriage whom I had never met or even seen a picture of. My little brother Eric is deaf so he had his own sign for her, Penelope,my little sister had also never met her and Lucas only called her princess so I didn't even know her real name."

"ah Mr Babinaux is this really necessary?"

"Don't worry Mr. Mathews I'm getting any way I broke into my parents' office and well we had all known for years that Dad was getting pictures of his daughter so imagine my surprise when the first picture of his daughter I see it's someone I . Maya Penelope Hart, by the way Hart is my adopted parents last name. So over the next two weeks I did some digging and asked Dad a lot of questions about her as a child. Heck I even hacked Lucas's email just to read all the emails they had exchanged over the years which was actually kind of hard because they wrote to each other in french,Spanish,and sign language and there were only a few in English."

"You hacked my email!"

"It wasn't that hard your password is princess Maya no caps no spaces but any way the answers to the questions are in order blue,Lucas's eyes, 4,Spanish English french and ASL, horse, art and horseback riding,Riley Farkle and Lucas,1st 1st and age 2, stables, Mr Mathews class,and her mom is a waitress Dad a park ranger, business owner, Step-mom whom is also her aunt is riding lessons teacher small business owner. She has 2 you younger half sibling slash cousins named Eric and Penelope. Eric is Dark haired deaf little thing with Maya's eyes and Penelope looks exactly like Maya. Lucas is her dad's step-brother's step-son. And now where does Maya see her self in ten years? Well the answer is simple, no where. Now where do I see her? I see her at NYU; her art in a couple exhibits. Working a part time jobs still friends with Riley,Farkle, and Lucas. I also see her as re acquainting herself with her dad for the sake of her younger sibling especially now that they live in the same state. That concludes my report" I look around the classroom Maya looks ready to cry, Lucas is looking at me murderously and the rest of the class is looking at Maya and Lucas in shock. The after math of this was going to be life changing.


	3. Chapter 3 Reactions

**Author's Note: well for one I don't own the rights to girl meets world and two for those of you who were a little confused about the whole writing in sign language thing its is more of sending pictures of different signs from one person to another and so on and so forth**

 **Chapter 3 Reactions**

 _Maya's POV_

When Zay said that he had finished the part about me I was confused because I had only answered some of the questions. The farther he got in the presentation the more I knew that it would ruin everything. He was telling the whole class things I had never even told Riley and things that Lucas and I never acknowledged outside of our emails. I had hoped to keep most of these things to myself and Lucas had assured me that when Zay came in spilling his secret that mine were safe and that Zay didn't know anything to spill. He apparently forgot about Zay's uncanny ability to find out and blab about things. When he was done I had tears in my eyes cause I knew that this was going to cause problems and potentially ruin my friendship with Riley.

I turned to look at Lucas who in turn looked ready to kill Zay. I couldn't let him become that Lucas. He couldn't be Luke, as he preferred to be called in Texes, It would destroy Riley and Farkle. I couldn't let that happen but right now I just needed to get out of there and so I ran. Past my locker, past the art room, and out of the school. I could hear Lucas and Riley following me but I just needed to get out of there.

 _Riley's POV_

I had a sinking feeling in my stomach that only got worse the more Zay talked and when he revealed the truth about Maya and corrected all the answers that I realised what he was truly saying and I was a little shocked to say the least. Maya kept things from me she knew about Lucas she wasn't a bad student what about Maya was real and than I looked at her and it immediately removed all thoughts of her faking our friendship. For once I wasn't looking at her with rose colored glasses. I saw how truely broken she was, her pain, suffering and every fear she had was written plainly on her face. Than she looked to Lucas which caused me to do the same and what I saw shocked me. He wore the same look that he wore when he confronted billy and the bully but this time it wasn't directed at an enemy or bully; it was directed at a friend, at Zay . Next thing I knew Maya had bolted and Lucas and I were soon to follow. No matter how loud we yelled she kept running. Lucas being the faster of the two of us was gaining. When he did catch up to her he pulled her into hug and she just sobbed and mumbled things I didn't understand all while Lucas tried to calm her down and when I reached them I joined in on their hug and she kept mumbling that she was sorry and telling Lucas that he couldn't be Luke, not again.

Maya and I needed to talk. I needed her to be honest with me. I needed to know that my best friend was really my best I needed most though was to know why she didn't tell me of all people.

 _Farkle's POV_

I knew most of what Zay said well except for how many languages she speaks obviously. Maya had let bits and pieces slip over the years and when Lucas showed up I put two and two together. Not to mention I'm a geniuss and Maya is as mysterious as she thinks nor is Lucas as much of a moral compass as everyone acts like.


End file.
